Nikki Myers (FANatic)
'Nikki Myers '(Katy Breier) was the main villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film FANatic. As a child, Nikki was sick a lot, which led her to develop a deep love for science fiction, using it as a way of gaining control over her life. Later in life, she became a producer's assistant for successful sci-fi show Orkius Moon, which she also had a deep passion for. She became friends with the lead star Tess Daniels, who is growing tired of her cliche, sexist role. Nikki is also friends with two other fans of the show, Charmaine and Dana, though she has a strained relationship with Charmaine. When Tess confesses how she feels about her character, Nikki strongly disagrees, feeling that Galanica (Tess's character) was relatable. Along with stealing props from the show, Nikki also claims to her friends that she is having an affair with Hunter. To prove it, Nikki drugs Hunter while they are at a convention and breaks in once he's passed out to take provocative pictures with him. During the encounter, she wears the wig of a fan that she assaulted after seeing her flirt with Hunter. Soon afterwards, she talks with Tess in her home, where she learns that Tess is auditioning for a play. When Tess leaves with Hunter for a show, Nikki leaves, but steals Tess's house keys before she does. She breaks in later to Facetime Dana and Charmaine, wearing Tess's lingerie and claiming Hunter is in the shower. When Tess and Hunter come home early, Nikki quickly hides in a closet, where she learns that Tess is planning to leave the show, much to her dismay. The photo of Nikki and Hunter is then leaked, causing a falling out between Hunter and Tess. Nikki gets Tess a hotel room to cool off, where the two have wine and talk. When Nikki learns that Tess is planning to quit the show and that her character is being written out of the upcoming season finale, Nikki has a breakdown and accuses Tess of being selfish. She then leaves and goes to confront the director James. She lies and says that Tess changed her mind, but James refuses to write her back into the finale unless Nikki has sex with him. When Nikki refuses, James fires her and sees Nikki's tattoo, which was present in the photo, realizing what she did. When James tries to call Hunter, Nikki panics and bashes his head in with a trophy, killing him. Nikki melts down as she cleans up the blood. Tess wakes up later that night to find Nikki sitting at the foot of her bed. Nikki informs her about James' death, claiming someone from the show called, and how this means that there will be a new producer that would make the changes Tess wanted. When Tess tells her that she's completely done with the show, Nikki knocks her out with a wine bottle before tying her up and taking her to her apartment. When Tess wakes up, she's dressed in her costume and trapped inside a glass cage, which is filled with show memorabilia and photos of her and Hunter. Tess demands Nikki to release her, but Nikki refuses to let her out until she changes her mind about leaving the show. Later, Dana and Charmaine go to the apartment while Nikki is out and find Tessa. Before they can get her out, Nikki arrives and claims that she did what they wanted her to. When Charmaine tries to call the police, she and Nikki get into a fight before Nikki kills her by shoving her down the stairs and breaking her neck with her foot. Tess unsuccessfully tries to get Dana to let her out, the woman having becoming Nikki's delusional minion. When Hunter learns that Tess has gone missing, he goes to Nikki's apartment to confront her, having uncovered her lies. Hunter forces his way in, forcing Nikki to confess that she has Tess there, but claims that she's fine. He then brings Hunter to Tess, who is now being held at knifepoint by Dana. She then gives Hunter his costume and traps him in the cage with Tess. Nikki delusionally claims that she is keeping them prisoner for the sake of the show and their relationship before leaving them for the night. The next day, Nikki goes to Tess and Hunter and is disappointed that they haven't fixed their problems. Nikki confesses that she had faked the photo, apologizing for the damage it caused. Nikki then cries and says that she wants them to continue working for the show even if she can't, stating the show means everything to her. Tess and Hunter reconcile just as Dana bursts in to confront Nikki. When the door rings, Nikki goes to answer it, tucking a dagger into her pants and revealing the keys to the cage. It's a detective, who reveals to Nikki that Dana was behind the photo leak. She goes to confront her just as she's about to let Tess out of the cage. Nikki kills Dana by stabbing her with a spear and wounds Hunter the same way. Nikki then dons the mask of the show's villain before fighting with Tess, which presumably ends with Tess subduing Nikki. Nikki is then sent to prison, where she is shown watching the show on TV with other inmates, claiming that the show wouldn't be on if it weren't for her. Nikki.jpg Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Show Business Category:Fate: Arrested